Among methods of detection of a lipid component in serum, enzymatic methods are well known. Many of the generally used enzymatic lipid component detection methods involve a color reaction of generated species with three or four different enzymes along with many reagents for the quantification of a lipid component. For example, for the analysis of the serum concentration of a lipid component such as cholesterol fatty acid esters, glycerin fatty acid esters or phospholipids, it has been known to use enzymatic reactions to quantify a concentration of free fatty acids produced from the lipid component in the serum (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of the steps for measuring a lipid component in serum by use of the method disclosed by Patent Literature 1. As depicted in FIG. 1, the method requires four steps: first step 11 which measures the total acid concentration in a serum-containing analyte solution, before the production of fatty acid and organic acid from a lipid component); second step 12 which produces fatty acid(s) and organic acid(s) by using an enzyme which specifically acts on the lipid component in serum; third step 13 which measures the total acid concentration in serum by providing a quinone derivative into the analyte solution which contains the fatty acid(s) and organic acid(s) obtained in second step 12; and fourth step 14 which calculates the serum concentration of the lipid component based on the measured values in first step 11 and third step 13.
Citation List
    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-89595